Beyond Offline
by LostBandit
Summary: The 4 powerpuff girls go into a virtual game in hopes to save approximately 2,000 people trapped inside. However they aren't going alone, they will be accompanied by the, one and only, rowdyruff boys. All 8 of them have no idea how drastically their lives are about to change. I got this idea from and anime called sword art online, i highly reccomend if you like that kind of stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is a bit short, but they will be longer in the future, i just wanted to give you a basis of whats going to happen within the story**

THANKS!

* * *

(Blossom's POV)

My sisters and I all sat around a table looking down at the soggy wet newspaper laying on the wooden surface. The news headline read:

**VIRTUAL DEATH NOW A REALITY. **

About a month ago a new game had come out in stores where you could put on headgear and be placed inside of a virtual world. It seemed highly intriguing to most except only 2,000 of headers and games were created, not to mention because of the vast amount of people who wanted to get their hands on the rare item, it drove the cost up. The only game that had been made compatible with the headgear was 'Beyond Online'.

Beyond Online was a world were swords and various other weapons could be used in battle, however there was other skills and jobs that could be acquired through out the game. The only problem was, once you logged in, you couldn't log out. No one knew of this error in the system until opening day when 2,000 people placed there headgear on and couldn't come back out. The penalty for family's and friends, who tried to take the headgear off the player, was the player's brain was fried. Not to mention if you died inside the game, you also died in real life, explaining the headline.

"So what do we do?" Bubbles looked up, her voice shaking from grief.

Not only was this a tragedy for the world and the gaming community, but a tragedy for the us as well seeing as some of our school companions had foolishly spent the money for the game and was now trapped inside.

"There's nothing we can do." Bunny, my violet eyed, sister sighed. Beside her sat Buttercup, grief stricken and furious.

She slammed her fist down on the table "There has to be something we can do." She masked the hurt in her voice, but you could still hear the faint sound of desperation passing through her lips. "We are the powerpuff girls, we have to do something."

Rubbing my temples I looked at each of my three sisters "The only possible thing we can do is go into the game ourselves," I shook my head "however that would be stupid on our part if we did, we don't know what we are working with, what kind of power and monsters are inside."

"We probably wouldn't have our powers either." Bunny laid her chin on her palm

"If we died in there who would be out here saving the town." Bubbles pondered to herself, unaware that we too had heard her speak

"We would be walking right into our graves." I frowned; for once in my life I didn't have a solution to the problem.

"Maybe our problem is we worry about Townsville to much, it's time we worried about more than that, like the entire world." Buttercup spoke confidently "and if we die, we die fighting, like always."

"You act like this is normal." Bunny looked up at the green-eyed-girl "We've never dealt with something like this, and even if we did, where are we supposed to get 4 headgears and the game?"

"Getting our hands on the game wont be quite as hard as the headgears seeing as those who bought them are currently wearing them, and cannot be removed." I explained

"There's bound to be somebody who isn't using it." Bubbles squeaked

She was right, 120 players had already died because their families were unaware of the sudden death that was placed upon the player when the headgear was removed. However I wasn't positive I wanted to wear something that had fried another person's brain.

"If," I looked at buttercup "If we can get our hands on these items, I suppose at this point in time, going into the game is the best solution for the lives of those in it, however do not get your hopes up…" the other three girls nodded, understanding the task at hand. "And no one, and I mean no one, can know what we are planning."

Each girl stood from the table and left for their individual rooms. I headed towards the pink door with little cherry blossoms professionally carved onto it. I stood in front of the door, fixed the bow that lay on my head. I turned the knob and walked in, the cool breeze hit my face. I had accidentally left the window open on, letting in the cool night air. Quietly i walked over and shut it.

I sat down at the vanity, looking, staring into my reflection. All I saw was a tired 17-year-old girl, with exhausted eyes that resembled the color of a beautiful pink rose. My auburn hair was completely falling out of the neat pink bow, it was time for a haircut I suppose, but of course only a slight trim, nothing crazy.

After removing the makeup from my face and brushing out my red locks, I slipped into my pajamas, matching of course, and then relaxed into my bed.

I slightly hopped tomorrow would never come; I didn't want to track down these items that would lead to our death. If I entered this game with my sisters, one of us would die, i was positive of that, there was no way all of us could get out alive. Besides, I would not let my sisters fall to their knees in real life, it certainly would not happen in a fake one. If it came to, I would step forward in the place of my sisters, I was the eldest essentially, i was the leader, and the captain always goes down with the ship.

(Buttercup's POV)

Of course my sisters think I'm crazy, sometimes I believe I'm crazy, but something needed to be done about the deaths of the 120 players, and the rest who are trapped with in the game.

I didn't care about brushing out my hair, I wasn't Blossom or Bubbles, and it was just going to get naughty again in my sleep. Nor did I care about take the makeup off my face, what normal person did? I threw off my pants and slipped on an over-sized t-shirt the professor had given me.

I wish we could get inside the game quicker, but I knew it would take some time to find 4 headgears and Beyond, but I was confident we could get in and save everyone, well who ever was left anyways.

* * *

**So that is it my friends, please please please feel free to review.**

**i love hearing your thoughts**

**and if you could also check out my other story "We are all freaks here" i would also appreciate that very much**

**~LB**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry guys, that it took such a long time to get this chapter written.**

**But here it is!**

**I hope you enjoy it, and remember to review at the end.**

* * *

**(Bubble's POV)**

I sat quietly at the lunch table with my sisters. Our friend Robin and Mitch talked on and on, not realizing the four of us was not paying attention. We all had our minds set on this game, and what we had to do. Buttercup was right, this was important, but I'd be a liar if I said I didn't have any doubts.

The lunch bell rang for us to go back to our afternoon classes. Somehow we all managed to get gym together; the principal wasn't particularly thrilled with this idea, especially since all four rowdyruff boys were also in the class. That would make for one heck of a semester. With our pasts, Mr. DeFazio didn't want to risk any tempers, Buttercup and Butch, getting out of control. Unfortunately for him, and the other students, because of our scheduling, there wasn't another possible way to give any of us a new gym class. So, eventually things calmed down between the 8 of us and we made a slight, temporary truce. That only lasts until this semester is over though.

All four of us walked into the gymnasium. Of course as usual, Princess and her little lap dogs, Chastity, Clarity, and Crystal surrounded the ruffs. They were sisters; however the only thing they had in common was their loyalty to Princess and their lust for the RRB's.

Chastity, well, she was not what her name stood for, refraining from sex. No, in fact Chastity was way worse than her sisters when it came to sleeping with men, sometimes women. Although she wasn't dumb either, she had an extremely high GPA, not as high as Blossom or Brick, but it was impressive. Chastity had the tendency to follow Boomer around like a lost puppy, begging for him to take her, if you know what I mean. I never understood why she just didn't go for one of the other boys, particularly Butch, he was renowned for sleeping with women.

Then there is Clarity. Not the brightest in the group, although she did posses a special talent in math, but nothing else, that was for sure. For the most part she wasn't athletic either, just a pretty face with the power to manipulate people into giving her what she wanted. What she wants at the moment was Bandit. However, Bandit isn't dumb, he's sly and mysterious like his name suggests. He knows better than to lie with dogs, in this case, Clarity. Plus, he was more of a chaser when it came to girls; he wants to be able to go after them, not the other way around. He likes a good challenge and Clarity didn't present one, other than trying to understand her stupidity half the time.

Then of course we have Crystal. She wants Butch no doubt, and he doesn't care. In fact if the rumors are true, he's given it to her a couple of times in the janitors closet. Butch is infamous for not caring where or whom gave him his pleasure as long as he got it, so why pass up a chick that practically begs for him. She was athletic, great at basketball because of her long legs but off the court she tended to be a klutz. Of course I could be too on occasions but this was different, she was not graceful in the least, it was like she didn't try half the time. Buttercup never liked her for that reason alone, for she believed Crystal only did it to have boys come to her rescue, and for a feminist like Buttercup, it was hard for to comprehend such a thing.

Lastly, Princess had a large obsession for Brick. It bordered the line of insanity. Princess sat on Bricks lap quiet elegantly, glaring at any girl that dared to make eyes at "her" Brick. She was crazy, and he knew it, but she had money, money Brick couldn't even imagine. Therefore he put up with her, in return, he received the occasional expensive gift or $10,000 in cash if it was a special holiday.

Seeing as it had been raining all day, we didn't get to go outside for gym. Instead we stayed inside and conversed for the first 15 minutes as the gym teacher sat up an activity. It looked like dodge ball by the way he was placing all the balls on the half court line. I could see the excitement growing in Buttercup's eyes, only to die completely when she noticed the one and only Brick Jojo walking over to us.

See part of the truce was, that we would refrain from speaking to each other completely, and that would keep tempers from flying. This if the first time in 3 months one of the ruffs has spoken to us, and vise versa.

"Hello ladies" brick smiled, being the charming, self-confident leader he was known to be "I hear you four are on a potential mission."

Blossom narrowed her eyes in suspicion "We don't know what you're talking about Brick, now why don't you go back to your little tramp. How did you get her to let you off the leash anyways?"

He shook his head in disappointment "That's a darn shame Blossy, because you see, my brothers and I posses 8 headgears, but if you don't need them, and I just misheard, I guess I'll got back. " Brick ignore Blossom's last statement and turned around, taking a few steps away from us before my pink sister called him back

"How did you get them? The headgears?" Blossom asked, her curiosity getting the better of her

"Lets just say I have connections." He smirked, looking over each of us individually, taking in our expressions

"How did you find out about our 'mission'?" Bunny asked, slightly agitated with the thought that someone might have been spying on them

"That's for me to know Boo, now do you want them or not?" Brick directed his gaze back to Blossom

"What's the catch Brick, and don't act like there isn't one, because there always is with you." Blossom stood from her seat. She was barely the height of his shoulder, but that didn't seem to bother her.

"If you must know, the only catch is, when you find the game, my brothers and I, we all want to go into the game with you." This took us all back, why would the rowdyruff boys want to go into a virtual reality game?

"Why?" my green-eyed-sister asked

"Again, that is for me to know, it doesn't concern you or your precious town." He rolled his eyes, getting impatient with the questions

"How do we know we can trust you and your brothers?" I asked, looking towards boomer where he sat on the bleachers, with Chastity thrown across his lap.

" You don't, you'll just have to believe me anyways." He sighed "Let me know if we have a deal, I want to hear from you before the end of the day tomorrow, if I haven't I'll assume the deal if off and you'll have to find another 4 headgears. "

He walked back to his spot where Princess also arrived; she must have gone to the restroom or something. Not long after our conversation with the Brick, the coach blew his whistle for us all to go change into our gym uniforms.

* * *

**(Bunny's POV)**

I could hear Princess and her minions talking about the RRB's. It wasn't exactly the highlight of my life to hear Clarity talking about Bandit, and how big he was in the crotch area. I seriously don't need a description on how he is in bed, and how he's so "strong and dominating, and anytime you have sex with him you cant walk for a week…" blah, blah, blah. It was disgusting and I wish I could change faster so I could get away from them.

Sighing I walked out of the locker room, as I did so the coach put us on a team. I was on team B, so was Bubbles, and from the looks, so were Bandit, Brick and Boomer, along with Crystal. How I enjoyed my team so much already. This wasn't going to be something I enjoyed, but I had to endure it for at least 45 minutes.

On the other team stood Buttercup and Blossom. Joining them was Butch, Princess, Chastity, and Clarity. Putting Buttercup and Butch on a team wasn't exactly fair, but Bandit and I were exceptionally fast, making the dodging part a breeze. However the greens both had an arm on em', meaning essentially both teams were even for we had Brick, our strategist and Blossom for the other team. We also had both Boomer and Bubbles who were both too pretty to damage; at least that's how it played out in everyone's minds it seemed like.

As the game started, it was like a blood bath, except with sweat and hormones instead of blood. Girls distracted guys on the other team with their low tops and revealing shorts. However some guys didn't have a problem with hitting a girl with a ball, they particularly didn't have a problem with hitting the boys. Of course it came down to us super powered teens to duke it out on the court. Well plus Princess and the sisters but they were practically useless anyways so we didn't bother with them. That was until Butch hit Crystal with the ball, sending her out of the game.

"Sorry babe." He chuckled, not sounding sincere in his apology one bit.

The little act, sent both teams into a frenzy, ours trying to eliminate both Princess and the other 2 sisters, and the other team trying to hit the rest of us.

It didn't take much effort or time to get Princess, Chastity, and Clarity. Honestly not one of them seemed disappointed about it.

We had a bit of an unfair advantage; we had more chemical X-powered people than the other team. However they only had 3 people left, we had 5 left; therefore team A was the technical winner of the day.

Unfortunately the coach blew his whistle once again, signaling the game was over and that we needed to get changed. We all walked back to the locker rooms, the boys went to theirs and the girls huddled into the girls' locker rooms. Now that we were all sweaty, and our makeup was all messed up along with our hair, the majority of girls crowded around the tiny mirror trying to fix themselves.

My sisters and I walked out, being the first girls out we received a few lustful looks from the boys who had changed way before any of us. A few of those boys being our enemies, of course, and they made sure not to lose the chance to look us over like the other boys had done.

We sat on the bleachers across from the boys, but it wasn't long before the other girls started filing out one by one, until the bell rang. Then everyone scrambled to get to his or her last class of the day. Buttercup and I both flew off to our shared class, history. Blossom stayed in the gym, because she had dance next and that was in the gymnasium. Bubbles went to the art room for advanced art class, where Boomer also was.

No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she so had a crush on that boy. Who could blame her though; he had gorgeous blue eyes with long eyelashes and blonde hair that curled out at the ends, kind of like the typical surf guy would have. Ugh, and you cant forget the cute little dimples. Honestly if he wasn't a criminal and Bubbles' s love interest, I wouldn't mind going after him.

All four brothers are like that, absolute hotties and some even go as far as saying sex gods, I was not one of them. However I will admit they are quite good looking.

Brick had the fiery red hair, and the sparkling red eyes that glow like flames in the night. He was smart, confidant, a natural leader that was for sure. I wouldn't be surprised honestly if he ran for president one day and won.

Butch had the muscles, the crazy smile that could melt a girl's heart in a second. You definitely can't forget those eyes, the forest green eyes full of playful lust and a childish desire. His dark black locks spiked up, the same way they have been since we were kids, yet it never got old. He was a character, a class-clown, someone you wouldn't want to mess with, but someone you could make jokes with.

Bandit, yes my very own counter-part, was attractive to say the least. The dazzling, mesmerizing dark violet eyes that just screamed mystery and danger, but no matter what, if you looked into them you fell prey to them. And then his smile came in for the kill; his smile was charming, it was swoon worthy if you asked me. His chocolate brown hair fell lazily around his face; on occasions he would wear a bandanna just for fun but it was a rare occasion.

They were all tall, dark, and handsome, there was no doubting it. Part of me has always wished they would turn good and get rid of princess and the triplets so that way I could have one as my boyfriend. But I knew that would never happen and it was a good thing, I had more important things to do, like find headgears and Beyond Offline.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, i promise i'll try my best to get the next chapter out sooner :)**

**so please review**

**i would really appreciate it**

**and please check out my other story if you're feeling up to it.**

**it's called "we are all freaks here."**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why won't you just tell me why on earth you and your brothers want in the game? What do you get out of it?"

"Why can't you keep your uptight stuck up nose out of my business?"

"Because your 'business' may affect all of the world and basing it off of my previous encounters with you the chance of your scheme being a bad one is quite likely"

Brick rolled his eyes as he slammed his locker in my face, ugh those stupid eyes that stupid smirk that stupid prick! "Listen leader girl" he threw his words over his shoulder as he walked away "my brothers and I have been scheming, yes, that I cannot deny, however it is not for any reason that your minute brain could possibly come up with, therefore why can we not agree on the simple exchange, you bring the game and I'll bring the headsets, once in the game we shall go our separate ways"

Sighing heavily at the disgusting thought of playing nice with my mortal enemy and counter part, I shook my head and disagreed with him. I could not simply let these four villains into an already dangerous game for them to make even worse.

Brick opened the door and walked out into the court yard where many other teenagers where mingling about as they waited for their rides home or got into their cars. Brick on the other hand was not about that life, he took off into the sky leaving me behind on the ground.

I frustratingly walked to where my sisters stood in the grassy area; I struck out once again with the ruff leader, for the fifth time this week and believe it or not I was beginning to lose my patience.

"Any luck this time?" My blonde sister asked me whilst hugging her books to her chest

I shook my head and watched the other members of the ruff group take off into the sky. "What about you guys?"

All three of my sisters shook their heads no with a solemn look on their faces "sorry Blossom, the boys just won't budge about their plan" Bubbles stated

"Yeah Bandit hasn't let a single thing slip, not even a little bit, they are definitely holding firm." Bunny shrugged "granted if I had to deal with Bricks wrath I would also keep my mouth closed tight"

Buttercup snorted and rolled her eyes defiantly "he doesn't scare me, I have to deal with Butch, the red one is no problem compared to that monstrosity"

The two girls started to bicker back and forth about the current statement and on whether or not Brick was worth being afraid of. I couldn't stand listening to my idiot sisters argue over the most trivial things. It was a constant force I had to battle, particularly with in a certain time of the month. However none of this pertained to the matter at hand and I could not stand for that. We needed to get back on task and do some digging, because clearly those rowdyruff boys had no intentions on moving from their high-horses in order to tell us what they were planning.

"Well what about the headsets, have any of them made it seem like they may be willing to give four of them to us?" I asked, my heart filled with hope, only to be stabbed multiple times and deflated with my siblings shook their heads no once again.

"This is impossible, what are we going to do?" Bubbles began to worry "we are running out of time, the longer we stay out here, the more people die in their"

"I know I know Bubs, but this mission isn't easy and we knew that from the start, we will just have to put out game faces on and buckle down" I stated simply

"We could always kiss them again and see if that works" Bunny snorted in laughter while Buttercups face cringed with disgust and horror

"Have you lost your god damn mind?" Buttercup grew with rage, "my lips will never again go near that joke of a man"

Once again the two set into an argument that Hades and Satan themselves couldn't match, and they were the greatest known rulers of the underworked. How do I possibly deal with their immaturity on such a constant basis? That's a question I'm afraid I don't even know the answer too.

I coughed loud enough to clear my throat and get the two morons attentions. "I do believe in going to walk home today, I need to clear my mind and try to figure out what out next move shall be" with that I nodded and turned to leave. My sisters shouted goodbyes and "see you at home" to me before I was out of hearing range.

Maybe Brick was right, maybe whatever it was that they were planning, it wasn't bad and it wouldn't affect the safety of everyone else. But was that really a risk I was willing to take? I mean if my sisters and I were really able to enter into the game we would have a hard enough time fighting the monsters programmed into the game, the last thing I needed was four other dark and handsome issues to worry about. Although maybe that just want to help and this is their way of doing it without coming out and saying it, after all their prides would simply not allow for that to happen, to give into the powerpuff girls and admit they wish to be good and help the heroes. That must break some kind of criminal code. Then again they might be doing this because once inside the game we are just like everyone else, the fire giving them a chance to kill us once and for all. Although they've not done any serious damage or anything illegal in quite a long time, to my knowledge anyways. Ugh, what is a girl to do!? There must be some kind of sign or clue that'll help me because obviously the four delinquents refuse to make this any easier on me. On the other end I don't have much time, if I have any chance at all to defeat this game and release the players within I may have to go against my instincts and trust the boys anyways. My sisters won't like that idea one bit, but something must be done and fast, we've already wasted a week trying to persuade them into either telling us their secret or giving us the headsets.

I think I know what I have to do and my sisters may hate me for it, but this is part of being the least, making tough decisions and hard calls but I've done it I do believe. As soon as I get home I will give my oh so lovely and charming counterpart a call and tell him that I agree to his terms.


End file.
